


Losing Sense

by TheMadSwanKing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadSwanKing/pseuds/TheMadSwanKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the usually composed England accidentally goes into heat, and Francis just happened to drop by in the most opportune time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!~ So this is actually my very first fic. I don't really write stories so please be kind, thank you! Hope everyone enjoys.

 

* * *

 

 

It started out as a normal day for the omega. Arthur got up before his alarm went off, went about his usual routine before slipping into a freshly pressed suit. He left his quaint little place at six thirty sharp and arrived a few minutes before the start of the meeting. The omega Brit always followed a strict routine, always arranged the mess left behind from yesterday's meeting before the whole thing even started. No one seemed to notice the little things he does, no one thanks him or tells him to leave the things as they are, and that's just how he wanted it.

 

The day went on, Ludwig coming in between the ruckus caused by the other countries and mostly putting a halt to the outrageous suggestions the American gave. The whole place was set on edge by the middle of the meeting, pheromones raging and mixing in the closed four walls of the place.

 

Arthur kept to himself, quiet as he tried to keep calm. No one took notice of this, no one but _H_ _im_.

 

When two Alphas were nearly upon each other's thorats, that's when the meeting took a staggering halt for lunch. As most people filed out, the omega laid his head on the table and breathed out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a start of a blooming head ache at the base of his skull. Thinking that no one was there, he gave out a soft whine. Suddenly there was a soothing hand pressed upon his nape and he let out a sigh of relief at the feeling. He peeked up to see who it was and was surprised to see _H_ _im_.

 

"Mon Cher, you look like a fate worse than death."

"I don't have time to deal with you frog, go away."

Arthur said towards Francis, inflicting as much spite in his words but only making it sound like a whine. Francis moved his hand and massaged soothing circles into the omega's hair.

 

The small gesture helped the omega relax, and he unintentionally pressed back into the touch. Arthur only noticed then their close proximity and could smell how good he was, though he won't care to admit it.

"I'm worried about you cherrie... Why don't you head home first and take the rest of the day off?" The thought was tempting, hell Arthur was almost even considering it.

 

"I'll think about it..." He replied quietly albeit coldly. Francis' hand stilled and after a moment pulled it away. Arthur suppressed a whimper from slipping past his lips at the lost of touch.

 

"Alright, I'll see you soon mon cher." Francis said and soon Arthur heard his footsteps recede into the distance.

 

In the end he heeded the Frenchman's advice and said his regards to the German head as soon as he found him, excusing himself from any further activities to be conducted that day. After giving him a critical look, Ludwig allowed for his leave without any further arguments.

 

With a groggy head, the Brit gathered his things and quickly left the place before the people filed back in the room. Once everyone returned, only a few noticed the empty seat of the omega. Francis did so too, as well as the fading trail of sweetness he left in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos for the concerned frog and the arrogant Brit.
> 
> Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always the option to wait it out.
> 
> Or so Arthur thought....

 

* * *

 

 

It was a relief to finally reach home. Arthur tossed his things on his desk and shrugged off that crinkled suit. Along his way home he couldn't help but feel the slight discomfort and itch he got from the damn thing. 

Slipping into his more comfortable clothes, he went to his medicine cabinet and rummaged through the number of bottles he had. When he found the painkillers he quickly took two pills. 

The pain in his head was starting to worsen, and all he could do was trudge to his room with heavy feet and slip under the covers. God he felt awful, like he was about to get a fever. Hopefully when the medicine kick in, all of this would subside.

 

_But it didn't..._

In fact it might have even worsened it. His head was thrumming in pain and he whined and whimpered. It was afternoon already and the little orange streaks of light streaming through his closed blinds seemed too bright for the omega, even behind his lidded eyes. Huddling into the farthest corner of his bed, he bundled himself up under the comforters. 

Then he felt it, that wet trail of slick sliding down his legs. The realization struck him in horror. He was going into heat? He was going into heat and he didn't even know it?! 

It came to him as a shock, a shock because he usually knew if he was going through his cycle beforehand. Cursing softly he slid out of the bed and scurried to the bathroom, his head feeling a bit light. He had pills for this, suppressants to deal with this messy situation. But as he frantically and desperately turned his medicine cabinet upside down, there was no medicine bottle in sight. 

Another pained realization dawned him. He was so caught up with work that he even forgot to get himself a new prescription.

 

"Fuck... This isn't happening." He groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

Francis stood in front of his fireplace, a half filled glass of burgundy lay untouched on the table beside his chaise lounge. He was mulling over the meeting they had today, in particular, how a certain someone acted during the said meeting. The frenchman may have suggested that he take the rest of the day off, but Arthur was never one to listen to him. They argued for days without end on petty things, and usually it stemmed from something Francis said.

If Arthur actually listened to him this time, then that means that whatever is going on with him must be serious. There was also that lingering scent the Brit had while Francis was close. It was surprisingly pleasant, and almost tantalizing even.

With a pinch of his nose bridge, he suppressed a growl from slipping past his lips. He shouldn't be thinking of things like that. Arthur had no interest in him, he would rather die than be stuck with Francis. He stopped entertaining those thoughts of having the omega Brit a long time ago, he wasn't about to do so now.

Maybe a visit to Arthur would do him good, bring him food as he knew how little he cared for proper diet. So what if he hated the man, he still cared for his well being no matter what.

With his mind set, he picked his glass and took an eager sip as he strode to his kitchen. Time to make Arthur stew.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a constant stream of profanities slipping past Arthur's mouth as he tried to consider his options. However it was proving difficult to do so with the pounding in his head constantly disrupting his train of thought. He could call for the nearest omega clinic, have himself confined there for a week until this damn heat would end. But after one time he'd done that, he left uncomfortable with the prying eyes of the doctor. True to their word that they would not harm him, he still knew they came in and out to see him in his most vulnerable of states.

What he will never consider as an option was to beg for the very first Alpha he sees to fuck him. Even in his frayed state, he won't get down so low to do such a humiliating act. He can wait this out in his home, send his regards to whoever is in charge when the fever isn't at its peak.

Another trickle of slick caused him to shudder and moan. He clenched his fists. He can resist this. He won't let himself get ruled by his biology. He wouldn't be Arthur Kirkland if he won't put up a fight.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late in the evening when Francis stopped in front of Arthur's door. In his hand was the stew he made for the omega. Bracing himself for the worst, he rang for the doorbell.

 

Nothing.

 

There was only silence, and barely any shift or movement in the house. He tried once more and was greeted by silence again. Trying the knob, he was surprised to find it unlocked.

There was something nagging at him to leave the place alone. What he was about to go into were uncharted waters. But there was still that part of him that wanted to see Arthur, wanted to make sure that everything was alright.

 

After a long second of contemplating, the Alpha finally opened the door, and what immediately sent his nostrils flaring was the smell of an omega in heat. His pupils dilated and his mouth watered. Darting out his tongue, he could almost taste the strong accentuated sweetness he smelled earlier.

Stepping in, he closed the door behind him and locked it. No one's getting in here, and no one was going out.

He left the stew on the nearest flat surface he could find and stopped just by the foot of Arthur's staircase. Francis took a deep inhale, reveling the delicious scent he was surrounded in. It was calling for him, sending his inner alpha mad with the need to bury himself deep in that sweet ass.

The french Alpha growled in anticipation, wanting to act on his desires. His primal need was so strong that he managed to stop himself in a nick of time before he lost himself fully to this madness.

Francis' hands gripped the handle to the bedroom door so tight that his knuckles were already white. From the other side of the door, he could hear noises, pained whimpers and needy moans. The scent here was strong too, so strong that it was taking all of his effort not to barge in and fuck Arthur.

He hated this, hated losing himself to his inner alpha. He had to take control of the situation, not let his need to rut rule his rationale in such a situation. Arthur needs help, and he will give it to him. He'll take him out of this place and bring him to the hospital and everything will be alright...

 

**_Right?_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Woohoo! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the inevitable, the one thing that Arthur thought he could evade. All his life he could proceed with his life normally without the hinderance of his biology, but with the sudden arrival of an uninvited Alpha in the house of an omega in heat, what could possibly happen?
> 
> or
> 
> Here is the much awaited smut I have held out for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter after so long! Yes I know there is no excuse for the huge delay of posting this, but I became really busy. My hectic schedule doesn't help as well. This is chapter is my repentance and is the fruit of my passion and moments when I had to hide my phone typing away while the prof lectured in front.
> 
> Forgive me for the probable grammatical errors, it is unfortunately un-betaed.~

 

* * *

  

Arthur had long since discarded most of his clothes, leaving only his boxers to preserve his dignity. His skin was laced with fire and he thrashed and kicked the sheets he was tangled in, as if they were shackling him to the bed. He took refuge in the cool air that hit his skin, but only for a short while until his skin became too warm again. It was a pain to go through this, so much so that he thought that this was punishment for all the wrongs he has done to others.

Arching off the bed, another wave of slick coated his thighs and he couldn't restrain himself anymore. Reaching down he slid his fingers under his boxers and pressed a finger in his puckering hole. The digit slid in without incident and he let out a small whimper as his hole tried to clench painfully around it. A few more thrusts and he added another digit, and another until there were four buried knuckle deep in him.

He could feel himself getting there, almost reaching his peak, but it was not enough, god his fingers couldn't reach deeper and he couldn't finish the deed. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he clawed his own chest. The heat of his body was coming back and he couldn't bear it any longer. He needed something longer and thicker. He wanted this pain to end and he can't even find a solution to it.

 

Then he heard a shuffling noise outside. Was it the door? The window? Did he forget to lock the place earlier? Fuck. He can't deal with that right now. If it was a burglar, they won't find anything of value here. Arthur only hoped that the burglar wasn't going to the room he was in, and that he was not an alpha.

 

What greeted him however as the footsteps came to a halt in front of his door was the subtle smell of an alpha, a smell that greatly soothed him. His fingers sped up inside of him and he resisted the urge to get on his knees and present himself to whoever was on the other side of the door. What unsettled him was the fact that it smelled so familiar.

 

_No... It can't be... Can it?_

 

When the door opened, his suspicions were right. With huge beady eyes looked up at the imposing figure and unbeknownst to him he spread his legs wantonly. His nostrils filled with the soothing smell, and Arthur wanted to do nothing but wrap himself in that scent.

 

 

Francis could only let a low guttural sound rumble through his chest, possessive and almost entirely not his own. He tried to recollect himself, slowly sucking in a few calming breaths. It however didn't help since the pheromones were so strong, he was going mad with want; and to prove its point his cock grew hard, expecting a rather slick omega to impale it with. 

The French Alpha willed himself to stay planted where he stood, but it was all a futile attempt as he walked around to the bed, mind drawn to that sweetness. Arthur looked to the man with glistening eyes, trying to press his legs together as he continued finger fucking himself.

 

"Mon cher... You're in heat. We need to get you help..."

 

"P-please... help me..." Arthur pleaded with the Alpha, speeding up the pace of his fingers and moaning needily as he did. His rationale was slipping and he wanted what his body needed. God forbid he can't take this heat anymore. He will do anything for some sort of relief, any form of relief.

Francis' eyes were planted on the spread omega before him. The sight was appealing greatly to his Alpha and no matter how he tried to will away his thoughts, there was the constant echo of ' _ **fuck him, take him, mine mine mine.'**_

Francis licked his lips and swallowed dryly as the sounds in the room seemed to intensify. "What do you need help with Mon cher? Do you want me to get you to a clinic, the hospital?"

 

Arthur shook his head and with his free hand he reached out to the Alpha, mind half crazed with lust and pain. "P-please... need you in me... please... I can't take it anymore." The Brit was going against all of his morals at this point but with his over sensitized senses, he would do anything for it to stop.

The French's eyes widened in surprise. A possessive growl rumbled through his chest and made the omega whimper weakly and turn over on his knees and elbows. How can Francis say no to that, Arthur bending over and presenting himself to him? He looked so delectable like this, something the Alpha wanted so badly to have. Francis took a step closer, still holding to the thin sheen of control he had. "Mon amie... This heat is making you do things you otherwise wouldn't... I'm going to call the hospital." At that the omega turned with the most pleading look he had.

 

"P-please _Francis_... I need it... I need _you_."

 

And that was what it took to break the frenchman's composure. Francis was immediately on him, hand around his neck as he swiftly turned him over and claimed his luscious lips with his own. The omega whined and moaned as he slid his arms around his body, pulling him closer and feeling the hard bulge against his thigh.

The Alpha licked into Arthur's mouth, tasting and claiming him. He's wanted this for so damn long, so much so that he can't even remember when he began dreaming of Arthur's body like this, writhing so beautifully underneath him.

 

Arthur's body convulsed as a gush of slick dripped from his hole, making him groan against Francis' lips. He ground his ass against the apparent bulge of the other man impatiently. Francis could hardly blame him.

A few more moments and soon they released each other from their liplock. Francis moved to bury his nose into that unadulterated scent in the crook of his neck. Unceremoniously he shed off his clothes, moving back to kick off his tousers pants. Arthur glanced over the huge alpha cock hungrily and shuddered. The other man basked at the attention Arthur gave him before slotting himself in between the omega's legs. As he raised the Brit's legs over his shoulders, his cock easily breached his slick hole.

Arthur threw his head back, mouth open with a silent scream at finally, _finally_ getting what he wanted, what he needed. "O-oh y-yes!"

 

Immediately the alpha's rut was triggered, and though he had planned on taking things slow, he could do anything but. Francis almost split the omega in half as he relentlessly pounded into that delicious, pulsating hole. Lewd sounds resonated through the walls of Arthur's room, but all Francis could hear were the incoherent sounds and profanities leaving the Brit's mouth.

Francis was giving himself all over to his biology, to his need to fill an omega with his seed. He never imagined that he would ever get the chance to do this with Arthur. His nails dug into pale flesh, just above the hip bone leaving eight crescent marks. The stimulation made the omega arch his back and buckle against him. Francis' nose skidded against the bonding gland dangerously, scenting the delicious smell from its source. Rather than veering away from the touch, Arthur craned his head to give the other man more access. He was breathing heavily, pushing back to meet with the brutal thrusts as best as he could, whining in a tone that he realized riled the Frenchman up more than it should.

 

He wanted it, he wanted this subconsciously.

 

The submission and supplication was more than enough to get the other man to nearly come. The swell of his knot was forming and Francis' movements were going erratic. Arthur was too lost in the sea of pleasure he was currently in to even notice anything, he only pulled Francis closer to him, moaning and clawing red streaks on his back. The omega could feel himself coming undone, the warmth in his stomach uncoiling as he neared his climax. Francis would be more than happy to parade around half naked just to show off those red lines Arthur made for him.

 

Just for him.

  

Francis was close, and so was Arthur. Before it could swell fully, Francis pushed past the now tight hole and sank his teeth against the bonding gland. Arthur's eyes widened and he cried in ecstasy coming and digging his nails until it broke the skin of the alpha. 

 

 _ **His**_ alpha.

 

He could remotely feel the huge knot in his ass, sealing them both together. The air was filled with the scent of their coupling, Alpha and Omega pheromones intermingling to form one scent as their bond began to form. Arthur's whines slowly died as well as the tremors of his body. He was revelling at the pleasure and the aftershocks he got from their mating. Inside himself he could feel the copious amount of semen the Alpha was spurting into him. 

   
The Brit, who was still lost in his haze tried to move and it sent a shot of pain through both of them. Francis growled against his ear possessively, making the omega in his arms whine and fold in on himself. "Don't move..." The deeply husked voice said, calmer than before. "We're still conjoined you and I. It will hurt the both of us Mon Amie if you do anything rash."

Francis pressed a light kiss to his temple, an assurance that he was not mad at him. Arthur complied easily, settling against the other's form comfortably. For the longest time Arthur has never felt this good before. All his life he's had an aversion to his heats. They were nothing but a source of head aches for the Brit and he would love nothing more than to let them pass as quickly as possible.

 

Early on he began taking a number of heat suppressants as soon as he read about them in the leaflets he was handed with in the Omega clinics. His first heat had come as a surprise, and merited a small strip to the clinic for the second time. Coincidentally it was his last.

For years now Arthur has been abusing his body by denying himself these heats. He found himself a contact that would give him his constant supply of the suppressants, and ever since he's had little to no problems with his cycles. It did however have a huge impact later on in his life, a very huge heat that rendered him almost unlike himself.

That mistake was taking a toll on him now. His body had been so used to having his hormones suppressed that now without the inhibitors, it was as if he was experiencing his first heat all over again.

 

Francis knew about the suppressants. He knew that he had taken them at an early age. While Arthur and Alfred went out to grab a drink, Francis, by some stroke of faith, coincidentally ran into them at the local pub. Intoxicated and letting his mouth run loose, Arthur began talking about how his first heat had gone to his similarly dazed companion. The Frenchman did not have the habit of eavesdropping on other people's business, but being next to them while they practically nearly screamed at each other unintelligibly could hardly be called eavesdropping. While sporting a glass of Bordeaux, he overheard this vital peace of information.

That was when he knew what Arthur had done. Although the Frenchman had no idea to what extent he had been taking them, until now. The realization quickly hit him just as hard as the scent had drawn him in the moment he had walked through the threshold of Arthur’s house. Arthur had been taking them continuously for the whole of his life. The thought made him furious.

There were no known effects for taking suppressants for this long, but it was highly unrecommended. Though Francis was an alpha, he did take care to know about some of these things in his own time. It was highly discouraged to take the drugs for prolonged use, and only done so if it was necessary. 

 

 

Of course now that Francis was his new alpha, this was going to change. Frankly, he would change quite a number of things about the Brit now that they were bonded, and that was whether Arthur liked it or not. Firstly he would have do something about the omega’s diet. Judging from how slim his waist was, practically having the jut of his hipbone almost pierce out of his skin, he will have to feed him something more substantial than what he’s having. From what Francis observed when he came to visit the Brit in his hometown once, he rarely ate anything; and if he did it was greasy and a poor excuse of a meal. 

Francis can’t really blame Arthur, he was busy as hell. The Frenchman can only imagine what he had to go through each day. The next thing they would have to do is have Arthur move in with him. It would at least give Francis some sense of relief since he could watch over  _his_  Arthur. Whatever the case  he wasn’t about to limit his interactions with others though. He wasn’t the type of alpha who was an overly jealous prick. Possessive yes, but not abusive. 

 

Arthur pressed his back against Francis, moving into his warmth. Before he knew it he was overcome with sleep, the exhaustion of their activities finally rubbing on him now. Francis took this opportunity to watch the younger man’s serene face as he dozed off. He was incredibly adorable without the knit brows and the scathing expression he always casted on Francis. At that the alpha sighed. 

 

_If only he were like this whenever he’s awake, then it would be something to always look forward to whenever we meet._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos go to the poor frenchman who tried his best to keep himself in control amidst the situation. Your likes go to the Brit who thought he could evade the inevitable.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
